


[RocknRolla Fic] The Confession One Two/Handsome Bob

by gallantfoal



Category: RocknRolla (2008)
Genre: M/M, RocknRolla - Freeform
Language: ไทย
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4540365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallantfoal/pseuds/gallantfoal





	[RocknRolla Fic] The Confession One Two/Handsome Bob

**The Confession**

**ก่อนสารภาพ**

ความอึดอัด ทรมาน ร้อนรุ่ม อย่างกับมีไฟแผดเผาอยู่ในอกของความรักที่ต้องแอบเร้นซ่อนไว้คือสิ่งที่ แฮนซั่ม บ็อบ รู้จักมันดีอย่างที่ถ้าบอกใครไปก็คงไม่มีใครเชื่อว่า ผู้ชายที่ถูกบรรดาเพื่อนๆพร้อมกันตั้งฉายาให้ว่า “ไอ้หล่อ” เสือผู้หญิงตัวเอ้อย่างเขาจะได้รู้จักกับรักข้างเดียวข้าวเหนียวนึ่ง

เรื่องแบบนี้มันคงจะไม่เกิดขึ้นกับเขาหรอก ชายหนุ่มหน้าตาหล่อเหลา ผู้เกิดมาพร้อมกับคารมคมคายที่ละลายใจสาวมานักต่อนักอย่างบ็อบ เพียงแค่พูดไม่กี่คำสาวไหนๆก็แทบจะโดดมานั่งตัก แต่น้อยคนนักที่จะมีคนรู้ว่า แท้จริงแล้วเขากลับอยากเป็นฝ่ายโดดเข้าใส่ผู้ชาย และผู้ชายหนึ่งเดียวในใจของเขาที่เฝ้าอมพะนำเก็บความรักเร้นลับนี้มานานหลายปีก็คือ วัน ทู เพื่อนสนิทร่วมก๊วน ร่วมแก๊งของเขาเองเนี่ยแหละ!!

 

“ รู้ไหมว่าตอนที่วัน ทู มันติดคุกอยู่ 2 ปี ข้าไม่ห่วงอะไรมันเลย เพราะรู้ว่ายังไงมันเอาตัวรอดได้สบายๆอยู่แล้ว ห่วงก็แค่อย่างเดียว ขออย่าให้มันไปโดนใครในคุกตุ๋ยก็เท่านั้นแหละ” คำพูดของบ็อบเล่นเอามัมเบิ้ลหัวเราะก๊ากแทบตกเก้าอี้

เพราะจู่ๆบ็อบก็โพล่งขึ้นมาเหมือนเก็บเอาไว้ไม่ไหวแล้วหลังจาก ที่วัน ทู ผละออกไปข้างนอกกับเฟร็ดและคุกกี้ ตอนนี้ใน The Speeler มีเพียงเขากับมัมเบิ้ล ที่โต๊ะโป๊กเกอร์ด้วยกันแค่สองคน ทางสะดวกให้บ็อบได้พ่นความในใจใส่เพื่อนสนิท

“ เอ็งห่วงว่ามันจะตูดบานก่อนเอ็งได้เสียบเหรอวะ” หนุ่มผิวหมึก กระเซ้าบ็อบที่ตอนนี้ทำหน้าเง้าหน้างอด ประมาณว่าขำอะไรนักหนา

“ เฮ้ย ไอ้ห่านี่ ไม่ขำนะเว้ย ช่วงนั้นข้าวิ่งรอกดูแลแม่มันแทบทุกวันหวังว่าผลบุญจะช่วยส่งให้มันอยู่รอดปลอดภัยไม่มีริ้นไรมาตอมเลยนะจะบอกให้ เอ็งดูข้าสิ ข้าอยู่ข้างมันมาตลอด ทนไม่ลักหลับมันแทบตาย แล้วจู่ๆ จะให้ไอ้ขี้คุกที่ไหนมาคาบไปกินก่อน ข้าไม่ยอมหรอกเว่ย”

“ แหมๆ ไอ้เราก็นึกว่าที่ดูแลแม่มันก็เพราะเป็นคนดีมาจากไหน ที่แท้ก็เจตนาไม่บริสุทธิ์” ยิ่งเห็นหนุ่มหล่ออย่างบ็อบทำหน้าตาเคร่งเครียด มัมเบิ้ลก็ยิ่งอยากแหย่เพื่อนมากขึ้นอีก

“ ไม่ใช่ซักหน่อย อันนั้นข้าก็อยากช่วยจริงๆ เห็นแม่มันเศร้าข้าก็เศร้าด้วย เลยอดไม่ได้ต้องไปช่วยดูแล นี่ก็ยังไม่รู้แม่ข้าเองจะเป็นยังไงบ้าง พรุ่งนี้ข้าก็ต้องไปแล้ว” พูดจบ บ็อบก็ทำหน้าเครียดยิ่งกว่าเดิม แม้ว่าเจ้าตัวพยายามทำตัวสบายๆ มาขลุกตัวเล่นไพ่อยู่กับบรรดาเพื่อนๆทั้งวันที่ The Speeler ก็ตาม แต่ความจริงแล้วอึดอัดจนแทบจะระเบิด เนื่องจากเรื่องขายกัญชาแดงโร่ โดนหมาต๋าซิวเข้าซังเต และพรุ่งนี้คือวันที่แฮนซั่ม บ็อบต้องเข้าไปนอนในลูกกรง

จริงอยู่ที่พวกคนมีประวัติอย่างพวกเขา การเข้าคุกก็ไม่ต่างอะไรกับการไปทัศนะศึกษา แต่ปัญหาใหญ่ไม่ใช่เรื่องชีวิตในคุกหรอก ทั้งบ็อบ และ มัมเบิ้ล ต่างก็รู้ดี สิ่งที่ติดอยู่ในใจของผู้ชายหน้าหล่อคนนี้คือความเป็นอยู่ของวัน ทู ไอ้ล่ำตัวต้นเหตุของบทสนทนานี้ต่างหาก

“ 5 ปีเชียวเหรอ แม่ง ชิบหายเอ๊ย ใครซิทำกับเอ็งได้ลงคอวะ” มัมเบิ้ล บีบไหล่เพื่อนปลอบใจ

“ เออ อย่าให้รู้นะว่าใครเป็นสายให้ตำรวจ จะเอาให้ตาย แม่ง!”

“ แล้วเอ็ง จะทำยังไงกับมันวะ จะไม่บอกมันเลยเหรอ ไอ้วัน ทู น่ะมันซื่อบื้อกับเรื่องแบบนี้ผิดคาดนะเว้ย ไม่บอกมันไม่รู้หรอก”

“ ก็กลุ้มอยู่เนี่ย ขนาดไอ้เฟรดกับไอ้คุกกี้ แม่งแซวแล้วแซวอีก แซวทุกวันตั้งแต่พวกมันรู้ว่าข้าจะเข้าคุก ความจะแตกอยู่รอมร่อ แต่แม่งไอ้วัน ทู ก็ไม่เห็นแสดงทีท่าอะไรเลยเนี่ย ข้าก็ไม่รู้จะทำไง จะบอกมันข้าก็ไม่รู้จะเริ่มยังไงอีก ข้ากลัวมันรับไม่ได้ว่ะ ข้าคงจะไม่ได้บอกมันไปจนวันตายล่ะมั้ง” แฮนซั่ม บ็อบพูดอย่างหมดอาลัยตายอยาก อาการอย่างคนที่ตกอยู่ในห้วงรักของบ็อบเริ่มทำให้มัมเบิ้ลเองก็เกือบๆจะขนลุก ถ้ามันแสดงออกถึงสาวคนไหนก็คงจะไม่แปลกหรอก แต่นี่ไอ้หล่อบ็อบกำลังทำท่าราวกับเป็นสาวน้อยแรกรัก ไม่กล้าจะเผยความในใจต่อชายที่แอบหลงใหล มัมเบิ้ลเองก็เริ่มจะไม่รู้จะวางตัวยังไง ไอ้นั่นก็เพื่อน ไอ้นี่ ก็ เพื่อน ถ้าเขาเป็นวัน ทู แล้วรู้ว่าไอ้หน้าหล่อๆอย่างบ็อบมาหลงรัก ในฐานะผู้ชายเขาก็คงจะดีใจเล็กๆ แต่นี่เขาเองก็ไม่ใช่เกย์ พวกมันผิดกันเองที่เกิดมามีจู๋ด้วยกันทั้งคู่ ครั้นจะไปช่วยเชียร์ให้วัน ทูหันมามองบ็อบ โดยที่รู้อยู่แก่ใจว่าขานั้นก็ชายมาดแมนทั้งแท่งก็ใช่ที่

“ บ็อบ ถ้าเอ็งเลิกทำหน้าตายอย่างกับเล่นโป๊กเกอร์ตลอดเวลาที่อยู่กับมัน แล้วช่วยเลิกพูดคำหวานถึงไอ้วัน ทูใส่ข้า แล้วไปคุยกับเจ้าตัวเอง ข้าว่ามันอาจจะใจสั่นให้แกก็ได้ว่ะ”

“ เหรอวะ” บ็อบ ถามอย่างไม่เชื่อ แต่ก็ดูสนใจขึ้นมาหน่อยๆ “ไหง คิดงั้นล่ะ”

“ เพราะเอ็งเป็นคนดีไงบ็อบ เอ็งไม่เคยทิ้งเพื่อน เอ็งคอยดูแลพวกเราอยู่ตลอด ไอ้วัน ทู มันก็รู้ ข้าก็รู้ ไอ้เฟรด ไอ้คุกกี้ก็รู้ ทีไอ้สองตัวนั่นมันว่าอะไรเอ็งมั้ย ตอนที่มันรู้ว่าเอ็งเป็นเกย์ ก็เปล่านี่ เราเป็นซี้กันมานานแล้วนะเว่ยพวก โตๆกันแล้วว่ะ เลิกเก็บอะไรไว้คนเดียวได้แล้ว มันก็เหมือนเล่นไพ่แหละ ถ้าเอ็งมีไพ่ดีอยู่ แต่ถ้าเอ็งมัวแต่กลัวไม่รู้จักหาจังหวะลง เอ็งก็แพ้ คิดดูดีๆ บ็อบ หลังจากพรุ่งนี้เอ็งก็จะไม่ได้เจอกับมันอีก อย่างน้อยก็ 5 ปี เลือกเอาก็แล้วกัน”

“ RRRRRRrrrrrrrrrr” เสียงโทรศัพท์มือถือของมัมเบิ้ลดังขึ้น หนุ่มผิวหมึกจึงลุกขึ้นจากโต๊ะไพ่ ปล่อยให้บ็อบได้แต่นิ่งอึ้ง เขาอยากจะพูดอะไรออกมาแต่ก็ไม่รู้จะตอบเพื่อนว่าอย่างไรดี มัมเบิ้ลเป็นเพื่อนสนิทของทั้งเขาและ วัน ทู และเป็นคนที่รู้เรื่องเขาแอบชอบวัน ทู มาตลอดแต่ไม่เคยเลยที่มันจะเชียร์หรือว่าอะไร บางครั้งมัมเบิ้ลก็แกล้งทำให้เขาหึงเสียด้วยซ้ำกับความสนิทสนมถึงเนื้อถึงตัวกับวัน ทู ผิดกับเขาที่แม้จะสนิทกัน แต่ก็ไม่กล้าที่จะแสดงออกมากเพราะกลัวตัวเองจะเก็บอาการไม่ไหว แล้วการที่มัมเบิ้ลกลับมาพูดแบบนี้ นี่หมายถึงว่าถึงเวลาแล้วที่เขาควรจะตัดสินใจเรื่องของวัน ทูอย่างเด็ดขาดแล้วหรือเปล่า

“ บ็อบ! วัน ทู มันบอกว่าเดี๋ยวจะมารับเอ็งไปปาร์ตี้ทิ้งทวนคืนนี้ ข้าไม่ไปอยู่เป็นก้างล่ะนะ พรุ่งนี้เจอกันที่ศาลเลยละกัน” เสียงของมัมเบิ้ลเรียกให้บ็อบกลับมาจากภวังค์

“ โชคดีนะเว่ย เพื่อน” มัมเบิ้ล อ้าแขนกอดแฮนซั่ม บ็อบแล้วตบไหล่หนักๆ สองสามที ก่อนที่จะเดินจากไป

บ็อบนั่งนิ่งอยู่กับโต๊ะไพ่ คิดอะไรเงียบๆอยู่คนเดียว วัน ทู ที่ดูคึกคักเป็นพิเศษเดินเข้ามาหา

“โย่วว บ็อบ ไปกันได้แล้ว คืนนี้รับรองว่าเอ็งสนุกสุดยอดแน่ๆ”

บ็อบเดินตาม วัน ทู ไปขึ้นรถ แต่ในใจหวนคิดแต่คำพูดของมัมเบิ้ล เขาเหลือบมองใบหน้าด้านข้างของวัน ทู ซึ่งกำลังขับรถอยู่อย่างชั่งใจไปตลอดทาง ในขณะที่วัน ทู เอาแต่พล่ามว่าได้จัดเตรียมอะไรไว้ให้เขาแล้วบ้างในคืนนี้  
ไม่ใช่สิ่งที่เขาต้องการเลย

 

 

 

 

 

ฉัน แค่ต้องการนาย...........นายคนเดียว วัน ทู

 

 

 

 

**หลังสารภาพ**

 

 

“ ไอ้เหี้ย เอ๊ย!!” เสียงตอบรับของวัน ทู หลังจากที่เขาสารภาพรักออกไป ยังคงดังก้องอยู่ในหู แต่แฮนซั่ม บ็อบ ไม่อยากจะใส่ใจอะไรใดๆทั้งสิ้นในโลกนี้แล้ว

แม้ว่าปฏิกิริยาตอบรับของวัน ทู จะโคตรเลวร้าย ผู้ชายที่เขาหลงรักเบรครถกระทันหันจนเขาหัวทิ่มหัวตำ แถมลงไปยืนด่าเขาปาวๆกลางถนน จนเขาเขื่อนแตกร้องไห้ออกมาซะงั้น แต่มันก็ทำให้วันนี้บ็อบ ไม่มีสิ่งใดที่ต้องกักเก็บไว้อีกต่อไป

แม้ว่ามันจะไม่ได้ลงเอยเหมือนอย่างที่หวังไว้ว่า วัน ทู จะตอบรับว่า “ โอ้ ฉันก็รักนายเหมือนกัน” แล้วจูบเขาอย่างเร่าร้อน จากนั้นก็ถอดเสื้อผ้าของกันและกัน และเอากันในรถอย่างที่เขาเคยฝันเปียกเอาไว้แต่การที่เขาได้อยู่ตรงนี้ เวลานี้ กอดวัน ทู เอาไว้ในอ้อมแขน ฝังหน้าลงกับไหล่แข็งแกร่งที่เขาเคยฝันอยากจะกัดมันดูซักครั้ง โดยที่ไม่โดนต่อยหน้าแหก เขาถือว่าเป็นบุญที่สุดแล้ว

วัน ทู ผู้อ่อนโยน ไม่เข้ากับหน้าตาและบุคลิกภายนอก นี่คือสิ่งที่บ็อบเองเพิ่งได้สัมผัสมันอย่างใกล้ชิดก็ในวันนี้ บ็อบไม่เคยคิดว่าวัน ทูจะยอม หลังจากที่ด่าเสียหมดแม็กแล้วเจ้าตัวก็เหมือนจะตั้งสติได้ ไม่รู้ว่าเป็นเพราะเขาร้องไห้ด้วยหรือเปล่า และการที่พรุ่งนี้เขาจะต้องไปนอนซังเตด้วยหรือเปล่า วัน ทู ถึงกับยอมให้เขาทำอะไรเอาแต่ใจแบบนี้

แม้ว่าเสียงเพลงในผับจะไม่เข้าท่า มีแต่คู่เกย์เริงร่า แรดแตแร๊ดแต๊ดแต๋ ยักย้ายกันอย่างเมามันอยู่รอบๆ เขากับวัน ทู ยืนกอดกัน อิงแอบกัน จนเกย์หลายนายหมั่นไส้ แฮนซั่ม บ็อบไม่สน เขารู้ว่าสายตาของบรรดาเกย์หนุ่มจับจ้องอยู่ที่วัน ทู

ชายหนุ่มผู้ซึ่งเกย์ในโลกหล้าเห็นหน้าแล้วก็อยากปู้ยี่ปู้ยำ ขอขยำหม่ำซักทีคงได้ขึ้นสวรรค์ แต่เจ้าตัวดันไม่เคยรู้อะไรเลย ว่าแค่ลำพังหุ่นกำยำ กับหน้าตาหล่อแบบดิบๆของเขา ก็ทำให้ไม่ว่าเกย์หน้าไหนก็อยากจะแอ่นก้นให้เสียบแล้ว

แต่วัน ทู ไม่ใช่เกย์ และไม่มีวันเป็นเกย์ ข้อนี้บ็อบเองก็รู้ดี และไม่เคยคิดจะทำให้ความสัมพันธ์ของทั้งคู่เปลี่ยนไปแต่อย่างใด เขาพอใจกับการเป็นเพื่อนสนิทแม้ว่ามันจะทำให้เขาเจ็บปวดก็ยังดีกว่าหาก วัน ทู รู้เข้าแล้วเกิดรับเขาไม่ได้ขึ้นมา การที่จะไม่ได้อยู่ข้างๆ วัน ทู อีกต่อไปคือสิ่งที่บ็อบกลัวมากที่สุด

บ็อบ กอดวัน ทู แน่นขึ้นประกาศความเป็นเจ้าของ เขาเริ่มหมั่นเขี้ยวก้นแน่นๆของวัน ทู ขึ้นมาจนเลื้อยมือไปจับ แต่ก็โดน วัน ทู จับหยุดไว้ซะก่อนแล้วเอามือเขาไปวางไว้ที่หลังเหมือนเดิม

“ อยู่นิ่งๆสิวะ” วัน ทูกระซิบ “ นายบอกว่าจะเต้น ฉันก็เต้นให้แล้วนะเว้ย อย่าลามปาม”

“เออน่า งกจัง ฉันจะไม่อยู่แล้วนะเว้ย เอาใจหน่อยสิ”

“ บ็อบ พูดมาก เดี๋ยวกูถีบ!”

บ็อบได้แต่หัวเราะคิก เอาเถอะ เขา บรรลุถึงเป้าหมายของเขาแล้ว ถ้าทำอะไรมากไปก็จะเป็นการฝืน วัน ทูเอาเปล่าๆ และเขาก็ไม่อยากจะทำให้ช่วงเวลาดีๆแบบนี้ จบลงอย่างแย่ๆ

วัน ทู เอ๋ย ถ้ารู้ว่าฉันอดทนอดกลั้นแค่ไหน ที่จะไม่ปล้ำนายแล้วขึ้นคร่อมในห้องน้ำ เวลาที่นายนึกครึ้มมาเบียดฉันอาบน้ำใต้ฝักบัวเดียวกัน แล้วนายจะขอบคุณฉันเลยล่ะ

 

 

แฮนซั่ม บ็อบคิด แต่ก็เพราะช่วงเวลาดีๆที่ดันคิดขึ้นมาได้ในตอนนี้เนี่ยแหละทำให้ จู่ๆ เขาก็เกิดเศร้าขึ้นมา ทำไม ไม่สารภาพให้เร็วกว่านี้เนี่ย!!

 

 

 

**Our Little Secret**

 

 

 

วัน ทู ทำตัวไม่ถูกเมื่อจู่ๆ บ็อบก็เลิกซุกไซ้เขาแล้วก็ผละออกไปง่ายๆ

“ กลับบ้านกันเถอะ” บ็อบ พูดแค่สั้นๆ ถึงจะพูดยิ้มๆ แต่สายตาของบ็อบดูเศร้ามาก แล้วก็ไม่พูดไม่จาเดินออกจากผับไปเลย

ระหว่างทางกลับบ้าน วัน ทู แอบหวั่นใจอยู่เหมือนกันว่า บ็อบจะขออะไรที่มากกว่านี้อีกหรือเปล่า เพราะแค่นี้เขาก็สับสนจะแย่แล้วที่เพื่อนสนิท ที่เห็นกันมาตลอดว่ามันเป็นเสือผู้หญิงแค่ไหน จู่ๆ ก็มาบอกรักเขา เขาเองก็รักบ็อบมาก แต่ไม่เคยคิดอะไรเกินกว่าเป็นเพื่อน หรือเป็นพี่เป็นน้อง

บ็อบเป็นเพื่อนคนสำคัญสำหรับเขา แต่การที่อะไรๆ ก็มาเปลี่ยนไปในวันนี้ ทำเอาเขาเองก็เกือบๆจะรับไม่ไหวเหมือนกัน

บ็อบไม่พูดอะไร เอาแต่นั่งมองออกข้างนอกกระจกรถ เหมือนพยายามที่จะไม่หันมามองหน้าเขาอย่างไรอย่างนั้น  
ภาพตอนที่เขาด่าบ็อบจนร้องไห้ กลับมาทิ่มแทง วัน ทู จนรู้สึกเจ็บปวด เจ้าตัวเองก็คงต้องใช้ความกล้ามากพอดูที่จะพูดออกมา ในคืนที่เหมือนกับเป็นวันสุดท้ายของโลกแบบนี้ เขาอยากจะหันไปมองให้ถนัดๆเหมือนกันว่าตอนนี้บ็อบร้องไห้อยู่หรือเปล่า แต่สุดท้ายก็ไม่ได้ทำ

 

บ็อบลงจากรถเงียบๆ วัน ทู เดินตามลงไปส่ง แสงไฟจากถนนทำให้เขาได้เห็นหน้าของบ็อบถนัดกว่าในรถ ใบหน้าหล่อเหลาของบ็อบที่ต้องแสงไฟในคืนนี้ ดูเศร้าอย่างที่เขาไม่เคยเห็นมาก่อน วัน ทูเคยคิดมาว่าเขาเคยเห็นตัวตนของ แฮนซั่ม บ็อบ หนุ่มหน้าหยกจอมพลิ้วผู้เก่งทั้งศึกรบศึกรักมาแล้วทุกด้าน แต่ ณ ตอนนี้ ผู้ชายที่ยืนอยู่ตรงหน้าเขาให้ความรู้สึกเหมือนกับคนที่ไม่เคยรู้จักกันมาก่อน เขาไม่รู้หรอกนะ ว่าบ็อบทำได้อย่างไร ทนอยู่กับเขามาได้โดยทนเก็บความรู้สึกของตัวเองไว้มากขนาดนี้ วัน ทู เผลอเขยิบเข้าไปใกล้บ็อบโดยไม่รู้ตัว จนเกือบสะดุ้งเมื่อ จู่ๆ บ็อบก็เอ่ยขึ้นมา

“ ขอโทษนะ ”

“ขอโทษอะไร”

“ ก็.....ถ้าคืนนี้ฉันทำอะไรให้นายลำบากใจ นายไม่ต้องคิดมากนะ ยังไงก็อีก 5 ปีเลยล่ะกว่าฉันจะออกมา ถึงตอนนั้นอะไรๆ ก็คงเปลี่ยนไปแล้วล่ะไม่แน่มันอาจจะเหมือนที่นายบอกฉันก็ได้ว่าในคุกฉันอาจจะเจอคนที่ฉันถูกใจกว่านายก็ได้” แฮนซั่ม บ็อบ พูดยิ้มๆแต่รอยยิ้มนั้นฝืนเต็มทน

“ บ็อบ แก แม่ง โคตรทุเรศว่ะ”

“เออ ฉันรู้ ฉันอยู่ข้างนายมาตลอดเวลาแล้วมัวแต่ฝันถึงจู๋นาย”

“ เข้าบ้านไปเลยไป!!” วัน ทู นึกขำที่บ็อบยังอุตส่าห์ฝืนปล่อยมุก ทั้งๆที่กำลังทำหน้าแบบที่เขามั่นใจว่า หากเขาเผลอเมื่อไรไอ้หมอนั่น คงได้น้ำตาร่วงแน่ๆ

“ เออ ไปละนะ ขอบคุณมากสำหรับทุกอย่าง” บ็อบพูดทิ้งท้าย ด้วยคำที่วัน ทูไม่ชอบเอาซะเลย มันดูเป็นคำจากลาที่แย่ ราวกับว่าเขาไปทำอะไรให้มันมากมาย

วัน ทู อ้าปากกะว่าจะเรียกบ็อบเอาไว้ แต่ก่อนที่เขาจะรู้ตัว วัน ทู ก็รู้สึกเหมือนโดนเคราสากๆทิ่มหน้า พร้อมๆกับริมฝีปากที่ตามมาประกบปากเขาอย่างรวดเร็ว

“ แค่ กู๊ดไนท์ คิส อย่าคิดมากนะพวก” บ็อบ รีบแก้ตัว เมื่อเห็นวัน ทู ยืนนิ่งอึ้งไปกับจูบนั้น

ไอ้เลวบ็อบ.........กล้านักนะ!!!

“ แฮนซั่ม บ็อบ ทำได้แค่นี้เองเหรอ”

 

ว่าแล้ววัน ทู ก็ได้ทำอะไรบางอย่างลงไป ที่สุดท้ายทำให้เขากลับบ้านไปด้วยความรู้สึกสับสนเป็นที่สุด จนทำให้เขานอนไม่หลับ จนกระทั่งเช้า แม้ว่าจะมีโทรศัพท์มาจากมัมเบิ้ล และคนอื่นๆ ให้ตามไปให้กำลังใจบ็อบที่ศาลก็ตาม

 

 

ไอ้หมอนั่น.............................

 

 

ไอ้เลว บ็อบ...........................

 

 

วัน ทู เริ่มเข้าใจอย่างถ่องแท้แล้วว่าทำไมบ็อบ ถึงได้ฉายาแฮนซั่มบ็อบ และเข้าใจสาวๆที่มันเคยจีบว่าทำไมถึงติดใจมันนัก!!

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**the end**


End file.
